As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as, but not limited to, financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems are currently used for and/or include devices for wireless communications. For example, an information handling system may be cell phone, smart phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and/or another similar portable wireless device that may be used for wireless communication via, for example, a carrier. As another example, the information handling system may be a computer, laptop, notebook, or other device that may include one or more wireless cards for wireless communications via any number of different wireless communication protocols, e.g., wireless LAN (WLAN), wireless WAN (WWAN), Bluetooth, Ultra Wide-Band, global positioning system (GPS), etc.
With the introduction of out-of-band (OOB) management technologies, it is becoming possible to perform management tasks on the information handling system without the knowledge or approval of the end user. While the capabilities provide some advantages, concerns of battery life preservation for the information handling system remain. Furthermore, certain tasks, e.g., a BIOS flash task, may be non-recoverable if an error such as, for example, the powering off of the information handling system due to low battery life occurs.